


15D15P: TMI - "What a Waste."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [13]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - "What a Waste."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _013\. "What a Waste."_  
>   
> 

Jonathan Morgenstern looked at the battered figure of Isabelle Lightwood. He wiped the head of his hammer clean with one of the Penhallows’ silk napkins and pocketed it.

_What a waste._

Isabelle had seemed so strong, so fearless, so… fierce. She was a good fighter and an excellent fuck. He would have liked to keep her around – have both Isabelle and Clary on his side would have been delicious. It would have been a stronger Clave with them.

But the look on Isabelle’s face when she saw her little brother’s brain spilling out –

_To be loved is to be destroyed._

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
